


On His Own

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo feels Bilbo's absence at Bag End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 to celebrate the joint birthdays of Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins.

[](http://s153.photobucket.com/albums/s213/lijahscribe/?action=view&current=BilboBirthdaySmallest.jpg) [](http://s153.photobucket.com/albums/s213/lijahscribe/?action=view&current=FrodoBirthdaySmallest.jpg)

> _"I have things to do," Bilbo said. "I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce, this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." His eyes met Frodo's. "Goodbye." And then he vanished._
> 
> _Frodo just stood there staring._

He woke with Bilbo's words in his ears. Sometimes Frodo would wake thinking it had been just a dream. He expected to get up to find Bilbo sitting down to first breakfast, his nose buried in a book. Then he remembered that Bilbo was really gone.

This man who taken him in had left him to go on another adventure. Bilbo had made Frodo his heir, had left him his home and everything in it, but Bag End and all its treasures didn't make up for the loss of the man who been a father to him for longer than his real father had.

Frodo felt embarrassed by how much he disliked living alone at Bag End. He was an adult now, after all, it was time he was on his own. And yet this morning, a month after Bilbo's departure, Frodo felt as sad and alone as he'd felt after his parents' death.

"Good morning, Mister Frodo!" came young Samwise Gamgee's voice from the kitchen. "And a grand morning it is, Sir. Come and have your breakfast before it gets cold."

Just hearing Sam's voice immediately raised Frodo's spirits and he found himself smiling. Bilbo had left him in good hands.


End file.
